Electronic control modules are generally known, some types of electronic control modules have a group of pins that are shaped to be at a right-angle (ninety degrees) to allow the pins to be positioned such that one end of the pins extend outwardly and are part of a connector, and another end of the pins extends into and are in contact with a circuit board. These modules typically include a housing, where the circuit board, among other components, is located in the housing, and the housing is formed to be molded with the pins, such that a portion of the pins extends into the housing, and a portion of the pins extends out of the housing and are part of the connector.
These modules also typically include a cover, which is assembled to the housing during assembly. Some modules are constructed such that during assembly, the cover is assembled to the housing using fasteners, such as screws. There is also a subassembly, which includes a circuit board laminated onto a cover, and the subassembly is then pressed onto the pins, such that the pins are press-fitted into the circuit board. The screws are then used to permanently attach the cover to the housing. However, during this process, it is difficult to visually validate the resultant press-fit interface between the circuit board and the pins. Some attempts have been made to address this issue by incorporating a separate opening in the cover to allow access to the pins after the cover is attached to the housing, where an additional cover plate, or two, is then attached to the cover after the pins are inspected. But this process is expensive, and requires additional manufacturing steps. These types of covers are typically made of a die cast material, which is expensive, and includes extra components and manufacturing operations due to the cover plates, seals, and screws used to seal the window openings in the die cast. Window openings are required for inspection of the press-fit interface after the circuit board is installed and the pins are press-fit into the board.
Another process that has been used in the assembly of these modules includes the circuit board being placed into the housing such that the pins are press-fitted into the circuit board, and a gap filler is then placed on the circuit board, followed by a seal, and then the cover. This assembly approach requires the circuit board to have a larger surface area due to the use of the gap filler, and is typically assembled using screws that extend through the housing, the circuit board, and into the cover.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an electronic control module which facilitates the connection between the circuit board and the pins during assembly, allows for visual validation of the press-fit interface after connection with the circuit board, and provides a suitable connection between the cover and the housing, while minimizing cost and steps used during the manufacturing process.